capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Harbian Codex
Harbian Codex Preamble Under the Clauses of this Codex, the premier High Capitalists will forge and innovate a nation like no other. This nation will be composed of the Theoavaristic beliefs of those whom founded it. They founded this nation to create something better than the alternatives or the original: a safehaven for Entrepeneurs and Capitalists. No nation before offered such freedom of Capital, especially nought the Kingdom of Zeiifunder. This new nation of economic opportunity will be known and referred to as Harbitros, zircon to Theovarist eyes. Clause I First Indentation The Harbian Government shall be that of an confederate aristocracy, to ensure it is ran by fiscally competent individuals. It is of the duty of the current members of the Aristocracy to inculate the work ethic and innovative mindset that they have into their offspring successors. Second Indentation There shall be five crowning spaces of the Aristocracy: The Highest Melocrat, the Aristocrat of Defense, the Aristocrat of Civil Affairs, the Aristocrat of Fiscal Affairs, and the Aristocrat of Trade. Each spot shall be occupied by those first chosen, and then their successors from then on unless found to be incompetent or against that of the Harbian Ideology. Third Indentation Alterations to any of the Clauses must be made in Adjuncts that are approved of by four of the five members of the Harbian Aristocracy. If seventy five percent of the Harbian population obviously and bluntly disagrees with the Aristocrats' decisions, then the alteration must be revoked. Fourth Indentation If any Member of the Harbian Aristocracy is found to be incompetent in the ideology of Theoavarism andor Capitalism, they will consequently be forcibly discredited and removed from power. Any Member that believes in diabolical, radical ideology that is Belialism will also be discredited and their powers revoked; execution is a possibility, by the will of the populace. Clause II First Indentation Harbitros shall have no taxes imposed on its people. All money made by each individual under the Harbian government is entirely theirs to use, not the government's. Any Official whom breaks this law must immediately be removed from power and have his orders belayed. Second Indentation Only taxes of a maximum of One Percent may be temporarily established for emergency usages of: War, Natural Cataclysm, or Economic Instability. The taxes, however, may not be made mandatory. It is of each individual's liberty to decide to pay the tax or not. Clause III First Indentation Any and all immigrants are allowed the Free Enterprise that Harbians receive. They also are allowed to receive Harbian citizenship after living on Harbian soil for at least three years and have proven that they agree and live by Capitalist philosophy. Second Indentation Any immigrant found to be of Communist or Socialist mindset will be immediately incarcerated and either deported or imprisoned. If deported, immigrants are allowed to retrieve any belongings from Harbian soil that they can prove ownership of. Clause IV First Indentation The Government of Harbitros must never regulate free enterprise unless it poses a threat unto other businesses, innocent Harbian citizens, the natural environment, or the nation itself. Codex Adjustments Adjunct I: 1765 The Government of Harbitros shall own no land other than property for a capital and militant lots. All other land must be either privately owned or unowned. Adjunct II: 1766 The Government shall not regulate any law-abiding citizen from owning weapons of any kind besides Weapons of Mass Destruction. The population has a right to defend itself from domestic andor foreign enemies. Adjunct III: 1785 Any citizen over the age of twelve may pursue any job for fiscal stability. Adjunct IV: 1794 The Government of Harbitros will pose no laws or threat against that of the Eulumian caliber. As a collective state, Eularbia will offer both Harbians and Eulumians freedom to Capital and Success. Clause I of the Harbian Codex will be unaffected by this alteration in regards to its original syntax; anything said in this alteration, however, overpowers any contradictions that Clause I may cause. Adjunct V: 1919 Harbitros is no longer entangled with the Government of Eulumia therefore Adjunct III is rendered null and void. Clause I is reset to how it was interpreted prior to Adjunct III. The Government of Eulumia shall be barred by the Harbian Government. Adjunct VI: 1919 Harbitros is classified as a Corporatocracy and the government is now remodeled into its name. Clause I of the Harbian Codex has been rendered null by this adjunct. The Aristocrats prior to this amendment shall be relieved of duty and a Fiscal Patriarch will be chosen by the Harbian population to sew the Corporatocracy together. Besides the main figurehead, the Corporatocracy of Harbitros shall be composed of the leadership of a Conglomerate of Corporations, which in turn shall be also ran and administrated by the Fiscal Patriarch. Such aforementioned corporations shall be elected by the Harbian Populace into their positions. Three Vicar-Delegates from each demesne shall also serve the Corporatocracy to provide a proper say throughout all of the lands of Zircon. All Vicar-Delegates shall be elected into office by the Populaces of their respective Demesnes. Vicar-Delegates shall serve terms of three years. The successor of the Fiscal Patriarch will be the predominant offspring in which the trades of such a position shall be taught and given onward. Adjunct VII: 1927 All regulation protecting the environment has now been abolished, rendering part of Clause IV null and void. All Harbian businesses may do whatever is necessary to achieve fiscal success and security. Adjunct VIII: 1936 All Corporations elected into office by the populace shall serve terms of 10 years. Adjunct IX: 1991 The Corporatocracy of Harbitros no longer bars the restored nation of Eulumia due to the collapse of its Communist overtaking and the re-establishment of its rudimentary values and ideologies. Adjunct V is now rendered null and void and it is the Corporatocracy of Harbitros’ responsibility to maintain Eulumia’s economic standing as of nineteen ninety-one, if in ever fiscal duress for further preventions of Communist takeover. Adjunct X: 2005 The Corporatocracy of Harbitros shall reinstitute the regulations protecting the environment to halt the ruination and corrosion of the continent of Avarice so that it may heal. Adjunct VIII is now rendered null and void and all private business must not cause explicit harm to the environment or nature. Adjunct XI: 2010 The Corporatocracy of Harbitros shall sell no atomic tier weaponry to foreign powers that are branded with an overall credit score of less than: B+. Any foreign entity that fits this quota may then be required to complete rigorous liability covenants via multiple mediums. The Corporatocracy must then be responsible in looking into the foreign power in question’s statistics and background. No nation that would be suspected of spontaneous aggression through atomic warfare may be subject to purchase of such Weapons of Mass Destruction. No atomic tier weaponry may be sold that is above Standard Nuclear weaponry. Category:Documents Category:Avarice Category:Legal matters